


Tanner, come back.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Beach Movie (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cheating, Everyone Is Gay, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Shameless Smut, Stubborn Brady, Teasing, not really - Freeform, talk about rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanner goes missing and returns. Brady blames himself for what happened and Butchy comforts him.  What comes in the comforting is a relationship between Butchy and Brady. But when Tanner and Brady do shady things behind Butchy's back, things get more complicated.  Life in the real world is completely different from a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's all my fault.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told from Bradys pov. Teen Beach Movies belong to Disney and it respectful  
> Owners.

I woke up to find Tanner still missing. He's been gone for a couple of days. The police have been looking for him, but he is still gone. Lela has been worried sick. Everyone's been worried sick. The bikers and the surfers have been conducting their own search, but no avail. 

I'm in my room with some bikers and surfers. The girls stay at Mack's and boys stay at my place. I don't mind because I love all these guys. They are all my friends and I take care of my friends.

I remember what happened a couple of days ago. Tanner and I were walking down the beach when I forgot my phone. I told him to stay there and not to move. And guess what happens? He completely disappears. I still remember the way he smiled at me and told me to hurry back.

This thinking about Tanner has me completely thirsty. I walk downstairs into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I pull out a bag of chips and sit on the counter thinking about Tanner. It was my fault he's gone. If I had just stayed with him maybe he wouldn't have disappeared. Even if I disappeared with him he wouldn't be alone.

I feel tears swell up in my eyes. It was my fault. It was all my fault. It was all my fault. I start to cry right there in the kitchen counter. I was the one who brought him into this world. If he would have just stayed in Wet Side Story he would be fine. But he's not. He could be all the way in China, or he could be just lost, or he could be... 

...dead.

That's it. That was the last straw. I rush outside. Tears falling from my face. I'm running a mile a minute. I'm running down the beach in my pajamas. I don't care who see's me. I'm freaking out for no reason he could be fine. He could be just surfing on the beach. He could be at the surf shop. Or at the tiki bar. I'm so deep in denial right now it's not even funny.

I stop running and take a look at the stars. It was a beautiful night. Tanner was beautiful. Was beautiful. I used the word was. Am I accepting that he's dead? I go down on my knees and grip my chest. The tears return. I lay down right there on the beach and fall asleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I wake up in my bed, Butchy looking up at me. He gives me the most disapproving look he can give at me. Thank god all the other guys are gone. Butchy sits in a chair next to my bed. 

"You can't keep doing this to yourself." He says calmly. 

"Do what?" I ask.

"Blame yourself for what happened to Tanner. It wasn't your fault." He's wrong. It was all my fault.

"It is my fault he's gone, Butchy. It's all my fault, don't you see? I wish I was there with him. I don't even know what happened to him. I just want to see that he's alright that's all I want..."

I cry again. Butchy gets up from his chair and pulls me into his chest. I feel so safe inside his arms. It feels different. I fall back to sleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I wake up to find myself still clinging to Butchy. My head is resting on his chest. It seems he had fallen asleep with me. I listen to his heartbeat. It's slow and low. I find it sorta relaxing. I stay like that for a while until I looked at the clock.

2:16

We slept that long? Thank god that the others didn't see us. I try to pull away but Butchy pulls back in, still sleeping. I feel like an overgrown teddy bear. Even though I'm kinda enjoying this we both need to get up. 

"Butchy." I shake around a bit so he wakes up.

"Wha-?" He see's the position we are in. He doesn't move just looks at me, blushing fiercely.

"Can you let go of me now?" I say smiling. He does what he's asked and lets go of me. For some reason I feel a longing to go back in his arms. I stand up from the bed and pick out what to wear for today, even though the day is almost over. Butchy's still on the bed, face red.

"Um, Brady?"

"Yea?"

"Can you not mention this to the others? I kind of have a reputation to keep." He says nervously.

I think for a moment."I don't know what you're talking about." I wink at him.

He smiles at me. It makes my insides go warm. He walks out of the room and I finished getting dressed. I walk downstairs and head out the door. Where to go. Where to go. Where to go. Mack's house! Where else? Tanner liked Mack's house. He said he loved the color of it... Nope. Not going down that road. Don't feel like crying my eyes out today. 

I arrive at Mack's house. Everyone is still looking all depressed from what happened to Tanner. Chee Chee and Lela are sitting on the couch watching TV. Amazed at how the graphics look. They have this sad mood around them. I sit down next to them. 

"Hey guys."

"Hi Brady." Lela gives me a sad smile. She knows I've been beating myself up at what happened to Tanner. "You're looking better today."

I give her a confused look. Did I look bad all the other days? 

"We saw you sleepin' on the beach, so we got Butchy to pick you up and take you to bed." Chee Chee says filing her nails. She gives me a disapproving look like the one Butchy gave me. Lela grabs my hand.

"We know you're taking this 'Tanner being gone' thing hard on yourself. We all want you to know it wasn't your fault." She cringes when she says his name.

How can they keep saying that when it's clearly true? I was the one who was walking with him. I was the one who needed to get something from the store. And I asked if he wanted to come with.

"We all miss him. Maybe he'll find his way back home." She says hopefully. Little does she know I've already given up hope.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's 4 in the morning and I'm sitting here listening to the waves. There was a time when I loved this. Just listening to the waves. I've been out here since I left Mack's house. And that was hours ago. I see a crab slowly creep past me. I wish I was a crab. If I was a crab I wouldn't have to worry about anything. I could focus only on myself. If I was a crab I wouldn't have to worry about everyone and especially...Tanner.

Someone sits down next to me.

"Butchy." The muscular teen sits next to me. He's wearing his leather vest and red shirt.

"I thought i'd find you out here." He says. He looks around. "I'm tired of this Brady."

"Tired of what?" I say at him weakly.

"Tired of this pity party you're giving yourself." He looks at me seriously. He grabs my hand.

"I'm not giving myself-"

"Yes you are! Everyone has been seeing it. You blame yourself for what happened and no one else! You're hurting other people for the way you're actin'." OK he's really hurting my hand really hard now. "I don't know if it's different in 20...20... what ever year we're in but..." He doesn't say anything else. I'm still confused and he is still hurting my hand. He softens his grip but doesn't let go. "I care about you too much to watch myself slowly lose you..."

Slowly lose me? What is he talking about? I'm not going anywhere. He has nothing to worry about. Wait, does he... does he think I'm gonna kill myself? This all makes sense now. Everyone has been comforting me and acting different around me. They all tell me its not my fault. Do they really think I'm that weak to kill myself? Wait, wait, wait, wait. Did Butchy just say he cares a lot for me. What exactly does he mean by that? 

I look up at him. He doesn't dare look at me. I have no clue what to do. We're still holding hands. I hear him say, "Screw it." He grabs me by the chin with his other hand. His face is slowly leaning into mine. I can feel his breath on my lips. I meet him halfway and kiss him. 

It's a chaste kiss. No tongue or anything. Not in a million years would I expected Butchy of all people to kiss me. If I could pick out the straightest person of all the characters of Wet Side Story, it would be Butchy. But here he is kissing a guy like me.

He smells nice. He smells like rubber and gaso-  
Iine. He wraps his arms around me. I hug him by his neck. Our lips don't move apart from each other. We split for 3 seconds to breath until we come together again. His tongue slowly comes in my mouth as if asking for permission. I open my mouth slowly letting his tongue explore. He pulls me onto his lap and I feel him getting hard. 

That's when I remember we are still on the beach.

I pull apart from him and look him in the eyes. Even though I'm super turned on right now I need to talk to him about this. About them thinking I'm gonna kill myself or disappear. I'm here to stay and take care of all of them. He is still hugging me by my waist and I lay my hands by his arms.

"I need you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I'm not gonna abandon you or the others in any way. And I'm gonna try and not blame myself anymore. I...I...I care about you a lot too." I say. I can feel my entire face heat up. 

I see his ears go red. He is so cute when he's embarrassed. So we are both idiots blushing on the beach in the middle of the night. The only lighting we have to see each other is the moonlight. 

He picks me up bridal style and carries me all the way to his bike. My back is against the handles so I'm facing him. He sits normally and starts to bite my neck. He bites hard and I scream in pleasure and pain. He starts to lick my collar bone. While licking he takes off both of our shirts. The metal of the bike is cold but I am to busy to notice that. He licks my left nipple. And then bites down on it. I give him a wanton moan. I never in all of my life new those were so sensitive. I know now why girls like it. He then goes for the right one. He bites down with an equal amount of force. I moan even louder. He takes off both of our pants and throws them to the ground. He spits on his hand and grabs both of our cocks and rubs them together. 

" You like it when I rub our cocks together?" He says huskily.

"Yes... Aaaahh!"

He keeps rubbing them, at this rate I'm gonna cum soon. It just feels so good. This could get addicting. Me getting addicted to Butchy. 

"B-Butchy, I-I'm gonna cum!" 

And I felt a heat wave come through my whole body. My juices shoot out on our chests. Seconds later, I feel Butchy come too. We sit there panting for a little while until, I kiss him again.

"That was amazing." I say smiling at him.

"I know it was because it was with me." He says cocky.

We then put on our clothes, and ride back to my house. I put my arms around his stomach and rest my head on his chin. Everything was going to be alright. I look up at the stars and smile.


	2. He returns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner returns. dun, dun, DUN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie this chapter, is kinda intense. Talks about rape. READ THE TAGS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Teen Beach Movie belongs to Disney.

Days past and still no sign of Tanner. It's the middle of the night and I have to piss. Butchy's hugging me from behind. I smile when I look at him. His usually stern face is soft, like it doesn't have a care in the world. I wonder if he's having a good dream. I secretly hope its about me. The other guys ended up sleeping outside because we had a bonfire. They all fell asleep, so me and Butchy have the whole room to ourselves. (Don't tell anyone this but he's a HUGE cuddler.) 

Every time I pull apart from him he pulls me closer. I finally manage to escape and by doing so I fall on the floor. Butchy doesn't wake up because he is the liked the most heaviest sleeper out there. He starts to stir because he can't feel me, so I go up to him and kiss his forehead. He calms and goes back to that peaceful dreaming face.

I walk down the hallway to hear barfing. It's coming from the bathroom. I open the bathroom door to see the person who I thought was dead.

"Tanner, oh- oh my god!" I scream really loudly.

He looks terrible. His trunks are shredded. And his short looks torn. There are cuts on his chest and arms. They still look fresh. 

Tanner looks up to me. His eye's look at me broken. His lips have a big cut on them. His eyes are red and dry, as if he had been crying for a long time. 

He looks back down the toilet and barfs again. He kept barfing for 30 seconds until he looks back up at me. 

"B-Brady? Is this real?" He says to me. He really needs medical attention. 

"Butchy! Come quick!" I scream so he could be awoken from his sleep. I hear someone running down the hall.

"What's going on?!" He says to me seriously. He then looks at Tanner with wide eyes. " Tanner!"

"Go on your bike and get Mack! Tell her to bring the first aid kit!" 

"But-"

"Now Butchy!"

He seems to be afraid when I use that voice. That's good information for later. He looks back at Tanner and runs out the room. I hear an engine a few moments later sounding farther and farther away. I kneel down next to Tanner. He seems to be done barfing, and her looks at me.

"T-Tanner. You have to tell me what happened to you." 

He looks at me with those broken eyes and say: " I got to know the real world."

"What?" I ask.

He looks down at the floor. Apparently the floor is more interesting than my face.

"When we were walking together and you went back to your house. A guy told me he was selling surfboards in his van. And I thought ' I don't have a surfboard in this world, why not?'"

I'm afraid to where this story is going. 

"So I went to his van and he pushed me inside. They put a bag over my head so i couldn't see and they took me to this warehouse hundreds of miles from here. They took me inside, put me in a room and I heard... I heard negotiating. N-negotiating about me. And then this man came in and cuffed me to the headboard of the bed. And did things to me non stop. He had toys and...and... Knives." 

I pull him to my chest and wrap my arms around him. He sobs. I'm such an idiot. I was the one crying like a baby days ago for blaming myself. Now I feel like there was no real reason to cry about. They're like kids. All of the teens from Wet Side Story. They never experienced pain or regular teen stuff. 

"I-I remembered your address. T-the one you t-told just in case I g-got lost... This really nice lady helped me escape that place. I told her the address and drove me all the way here. W-wasn't that nice of her?" He looks up at me smiling with those broken eyes. Still positive I see. I feel tears falling down my face. I grip him harder. I'm so freaking weak. I'm supposed to be comforting Tanner not crying.

"I'm so sorry Tanner... This is all my fault."

"N-no its not! I'm all fine see?" He grips me harder. "I won't ever disappear again."

We pull apart and we are both crying. He looks up at me with determination. He leans in and he kisses me. I don't know what to do. I pull away really fast. And just as I do Mack comes rushing in. 

"Butchy! You and Brady pick him up and bring him to the kitchen! Lela and Chee Chee are already there setting up!"

Tanner's looking at me his face red. While going downstairs Mack is checking his temperature. We get downstairs and Lela looks straight at Tanner.

"Oh god..." She whispers. 

Before I continue, Tanner kissed me! I did not cheat on Butchy! I love the guy but not like that.

We put him on the dining room table. His tan skin looking pale. I'm looking between Mack and Tanner, expecting Mack to do something. Mack catching my gaze and she says, " Brady you and Butchy go take a walk. We'll call you if we need you." I hesitate and look at Butchy he nods and we walk out the room. 

I'm pretty sure Mack knows what's going on between me and Butchy. I have been hinting it at her for the last two days.

We walk along the beach. He looks around then intertwines our fingers. I smile at him. Even though he's a real tough guy on the outside, he's a real softy on the inside. 

"Everything's gonna be OK." He whispers.  
I look up at the sky. 

"He... he got raped Butchy." I whisper back at him.

"Wh-what?!?!" He whisper yells.

I tell him the story Tanner told me. He looks at me in shock. I hug him. "It's all my fault..."

"Don't start that crap again Brades. All we need to do right now is care for Tanner." He knows when to say the right thing at the right time. And that's when I remember that Tanner kissed me. I pull out of the hug and give him a serious look. He looks up at me and also gives me a serious look.

"So when you went to go get Mack, I was alone with Tanner. He kept barfing in the toilet, told me the story, then I hugged him. I guess he was confused... but he sorts kinda...kissed me." I'm afraid to what he has to say. He lets go of my hand and looks at me furiously. 

"He what?!?!"

"He leaned in to kiss me! I was the one who pulled back! Before I could say anything you and Mack came rushing in the bathroom! That's why Mack thought he had a fever when his face was so hot! He was embarrassed!" I yell.

He thinks for a moment thinking of what to say. He looks at me. "Did it mean anything?"

I look at him in the eyes. Did it mean anything? I don't know. But I also know that that's not the answer Butchy wants, so for the first time I lie him. I walk up to him and grab his hand. He staring at the floor fiercely. I grab his chin up and kiss him.

"Of course it didn't mean anything. Like I said before he's just confused. Besides... I'm not into surfers." I say smiling at him. "I'm into people knowing exactly what they want."

He was about to say something else when we hear footsteps coming closer. We immediately separate and look up. Its Lela. She looks at both of us. "What were you two doing?" 

"We were..."

"We were trying to tackle each other. Brady wants try out at football for school." Butchy says calmly. Lela seems to accept the lie and change the subject. 

"Tanner went through some horrible things. He didn't tell us but his body tells us all." If only she knew the whole story. She looks up from the ground and looks up at me. "He's staying in your mom's bed if you don't mind. Considering she's gonna be gone for a while."

My mom went to Florida for business. She gonna be gone for a whole month. Thank god she wasn't here now. "It's fine. Tomorrow we need to go to the police and tell them we've found Tanner."

"You're right." Butchy says thoughtfully as if he forgot the police were involved in this.

We all head back to my place. I thank who ever runs the universe for bringing Tanner back.


	3. Let's date them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

I make Tanner breakfast in bed. I didn't know what else to do. I open the door to my mom's bedroom and find him awake. He's sitting up on the bed with his hands in his lap. He's staring out the window. His eyes are shining bright like the ocean. How can he be so positive after what happened to him? I wish I was just as strong as him. Meanwhile last night I was crying because it was my fault this had happened. But I'm not gonna bring it up, so I'll also stay positive. 

He looks up at me and smiles. The girls didn't want to leave him, so they slept in my room while the guys slept in the living room. He looks at what I have in my hand.

"O-oh yeah. I made you some breakfast. To make you feel better." I place the tray on his lap. It's simple. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast. He starts to dig right in and I smile. Seems like his appetite is the same. I sit in a chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Waaay much better. And thanks." He motions at the food and I nod. "Sorry for yesterday." What happened yesterday? ...The kiss.

"Look Tanner, it's completely cool. You didn't know what you were doing." 

"That's the thing, I knew exactly what I was doing." He sets his silverware down and swallows his food. A lot of the cuts are bandaged and have stop bleeding. His eyes aren't as broken as they were last night but has gotten better. He picks up the tray and puts it next to him. "C-can I do it again?" 

Before I have time to answer he comes forward and kisses me. It's a soft kiss. My stomach starts to go in knots, and my ears goes hot. I like Butchy, a lot but I can't deny that I feel something for Tanner. Tanner's sweet and kind, everyone is captivated by him when he smiles. 

I don't know why but I kiss him back. I feel like such a horrible person right now. Tanner got freaking raped, and I'm here confusing him even more. Besides he's with Lela and I'm with Butchy. 

He pulls away from me and I open my eyes. Neither of us break eye contact when we break apart. We stay quiet for what feels like an eternity until he speaks.

"I like you alot Brady. I realized that when I was... there. I was going to tell you that when we were out that day." He just stares at his lap. OK. Tanner likes me. He was going to tell me before the kidnapping. If he would have told me he liked me, would we have gone out? "I like the way your voice sounds. I like the way your hair gets wet. I like your always happy."

He keeps saying things he likes about me. But I tune him out. How. The. Hell. Will. I. Tell. Butchy. I mean I can't not tell him, can I? I can't keep saying that Tanner is just confused. If I do Butchy will not believe me, and then he'll leave me. And I can't live in a world where every time I wake up I can't get up from bed, because some biker can't let go of me. That's a world I'd like to keep, thank you very much. So I'll just tell the truth.

"Tanner, I'm sorry but I don't know what I feel for you. I really just need time to think about all of this. But...but we can still stay friends in the mean time." He looks up from his lap. 

"A-are you not...?" 

"I am. But I just need a little time. So I need to ask you, I will you wait for me a bit?" 

He thinks for a moment then responds, " For you I'd wait all of eternity." He then gives me that white smile of his. He probably uses that on all of the girls... or guys. Either way I know it works on me.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I need to tell Mack about all of this. She'll know what to do. She's smart. I haven't the slightest clue what to do because I'm a guy who's falling head over heels for a biker, and who's going in the same direction for a surfer. Well I honestly don't know where I'm going with Tanner. It's been a week since Tanner kissed me again. I still haven't told Butchy and I'm scared to. One possibility of Butchy finding out would be that he'd beat the crap out of Tanner, which will make the bikers and surfers enemies again. And that is something I really don't need.

I walk down the beach to Mack's house. The sun is high in the sky signaling its 12:00. Mack will be back from work within an hour, so she won't be home. I use the spare key under a rock to get in. I go to her fridge because I'm starving. Meh. Nothing good. I look at the counter and see a bowl of fruit. I pick up an apple and go to Mack's room. I turn on the TV to a random channel and wait. When I was about to bite my apple-

Knock. Knock.

I try to ignore it and go back to my apple. 

Knock. Knock.

"Ugh." I get up from my comfortable spot and walk to the front door. My uneaten apple still in my hand. I open the door to find Tanner. He's wearing a yellow hawaiian shirt and blue swim trunks. He probably didn't do not on purpose but those are my favorite colors. And must I say, they are doing wonders to his perfect body. 

He smiles when he realizes I'm checking his body out. "Hey Brady." He lets himself in and looks around. "Oh I've missed this place! Have I told you I loved the color?" He lands face first on the couch and puts his legs up in the air. He's trying to give me a heart attack of how adorable he is. I smile.

I walk over and stand by the couch. "It's only been a couple of weeks. The place hasn't changed." I get all sad thinking about what happened. He flips over so he's on his back.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Every time you look at me you think of what happened and you make that sad expression." He sits up and pulls me by the collar. Our faces are inches from each other. "When you look at me, I want you to be happy not sad." He then grabs my hand. I forget the apple is still there. He then interlocks our fingers while I'm holding the apple. Tanner brings the apple which we both are holding onto and takes a nice slow bite. After he chews and swallows he licks the place where he just bit into.

He just ate my apple. My apple. Which is a fruit. He just ate my forbidden fucking fruit. Tanner knows that I just realized this. Two can play this game. 

When he stops licking, I continue. I lick the spot he bit into. I then turn the apple completely around and bite my own spot. I know this is so wrong but it just feels so good. Once the piece is in my mouth I chew. Slowly chew. I can somehow feel Tanner getting aroused because of my chewing. OK. Now we both ate the forbidden fruit. I am so turned on right now it's not even funny. 

We somehow eat the whole apple in that pattern. Bite. Lick. Your turn. Bite. Lick. Your turn. When the apples gone we look at each other.

"That was a good." I wonder what he means by that. The apple or how we were eating the apple. I have a feeling he doesn't want to push it so we won't be doing anymore wasting now. Well I'm gonna jerk off later. Wait... I have Butchy, I don't need to jerk off later. 

Mack walks through the front door. She holds groceries in her arms. "Mind helping?" Even though she asks it was more of a command. We both did as she told and grabbed the groceries from her hand. We go to the kitchen and place the bags down.

"Thanks guys. Oh, Tanner. Are you feeling better today?"

"Yeah Mack, thanks. Welp, I got everything I needed today. See you guys soon. Bye Brady." He winks at saying my name. He walks pass me and our arms brush. 

Once the door shuts Mack starts to put the food away. "Mack I need to speak with you."

She looks up from what she's doing. She sees my face and looks at me with a serious expression. "Yeah?"

So I tell her everything. I tell her about the night I ran out and passed out on the beach. And how I woke up with Butchy having his arms around me. And how we messed around on Butchy's bike. I tell her about how I found Tanner in my bathroom( I left out the part where he got raped. He still isn't ready to tell people.) I tell her about him kissing me and how he did it again the next morning. And how we both ate the forbidden fruit.

"The forbidden fruit?" She says smiling.

"He knew damn well that he was trying to turn me on with that stupid apple. Wait thats not the point. How are you so calm about this?"

"Because right now my friend, you're in a love triangle." She picks up a peach from the fruit bowl and starts to eat it. 

"A love triangle?" I say confused.

"A love triangle. You know, like when two people like one person and the third person can't decide which one to pick." She continues to eat her pair. "I think it's sorta cute." 

So I like Butchy AND Tanner. The biker and the surfer. 

"The way I'm hearing it, Tanner doesn't know you and Butchy are together?"

"No! It's a secret like i said before. You're the only other person that knows."

She seems to be touched that she also knows. "You care for both of them, unless your gonna start dating them both, you're gonna have to chose one."

Date them both.

Am I really that horrible of a person to even think that? 

It's not a bad idea. I could secretly date them both and see which one is the best. Perfect plan. Good for you Brady. Even though I know this plan will ultimately backfire on me, I have to try it.


	4. Special, special dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

I see Butchy laying on my bed. He seems to be reading an engine manual. He probably got it from my garage, that book looks super old. But I'm a hormonal tennager who needs to have his needs met. So I do what I do best: Scare him!

I crawl on the floor so he doesn't see me. He seems to be mega focused on his book to even notice me. I hear him gasp, and just when I think he sees me he turns the page. Really, Butchy? He's reading it like an action novel. He still doesn't see me so I jump on top of him. 

Let's just say he his natural reflexes kick in and accidentally punches me in the face. I fall off the bed grabbing my face.

"Brades? What the hell?" He gets off the bed and kneels down next to me. "I'm really sorry, natural reflex." He removes my hand from my face and examines me. "Your lip is only bleeding, but I should get something for it." He tries to get up from the floor but I pull him back down. He lands on top of me, chest to chest.

"Well hey there." I say. I start to kiss his neck with my bloodied lip, leaving marks each time I kiss him. I move closer and closer to his face. Our lips finally meet, and let me tell you something: the flavor in his mouth was the best thing ever. Out tongues dance around each other. I don't know why but I want Butchy to enjoy himself.

He pulls away from me and gives me a Cheshire smile. He grabs my hand and pulls me up to stand. "Come with me." 

I give him a curious look. What is he thinking? Still holding my hand he runs out the room dragging me along. This guy can run fast. We run all the way to his bike parked out front. He sits down and pulls me into his lap. I sit sideways. He starts up the engine and drives off to who knows where.

"I'm not sure sitting like this is legal." I yell over the engine. 

"Brades, when do I care what is or isn't legal?" He says in my ear. I just love that about him, not caring about certain things. That bad boy look always gets me going.

"Where are you taking me?" I say.

"I'll take you real good." He nibbles on my ear while watching the road.

"Ha-ha."

I look at the world go past us. The sky looks beautiful. The orange, red, and yellow looks like something you'd see in a brochure. I feel my body lean more onto Butchy. I close my eyes. His chest rises up and down. Up and down. Up and down. I hear his heart beat. It is relaxed at first until, it starts to speed up. 

I open my eyes and see that we are at the docks. Butchy picks me up bridal style from the bike and puts me back on my feet. We hold hands and walk to the end of the docks. And that's when I get the biggest surprise ever.

A table with two seats with candles lighting the area. The dock has candles on both sides leading toward the table. AND the candles were yellow and blue. My favorite colors. AND the table had a bowl that was filled with blue frangipanis. 

Let me give you a quick lesson boys and girls on blue frangipanis. They are flowers that are blue on the edges, but the center is yellow. Blue and yellow. My favorite colors and my favorite flower. 

Butchy walks me over to the table, he pulls out my chair and I take my seat. Butchy puts one of the frangipanis on my ear. There are two plates on the table that have lobster on them. Butchy sits down in front of me. He smiles.

"Surprise."

"How did you do all this?" I say shocked.

"I have my ways."

That's when both of our stomachs started to rumble. We both look at each other as if asking permission to eat.

"Go on." He says smiling. We dig in and eat in a comfortable silence. The lobster was to die for. We start to talk about school and how our grades are. Let's just say Butchy is a barely passing C student. I'm not the smartest guy around but I can pull a strong B minus.

"Butchy, I know you are way smarter than that. You're even smarter than me!" 

He swallows and puts his napkin down. "I know. But I don't want to go to college and I find school stupid." He looks up at the moon and stars. " I want to open my own bike shop. I'll build bikes that people will know of long after I'm gone." He holds my hand and says, "Brady, I, um... I...I- damn this is hard. The reason I did all of this is because I need to tell you something..." I give him a confused look. "I love you." Is what he says. 

He is so old fashioned. He went and did all of this just to say those three unspoken words between us. Nobody not even Mack had even said that to me. I get all warm inside and super happy. I know I have a crush on Tanner but what I feel with Butchy is real. I get up from my seat and sit on his lap. I whisper in his ear,"I love you more."

He leans in to kiss me. Our tongues dance around each other, I can hear the slurping noise they make. Butchy bites down on my lip, which earns a moan from me. He picks me up bridal style, and walks me over to one of the boats. He gets into one with no problem. Butchy lays me down on the floor.

"Is this even your boat?"

"Do you really want the answer to that?" He whispers in my ear huskily.

"Hmmm...nope." Butchy takes off my shirt and sucks on my right nipple. I feel his hard member poking at me. He then goes for my left nipple. He bites down gently. I grab his head and push down. Butchy undoes my pants, I put my hips up so he can take them off more easily. He slowly takes them off with my boxers. He smirks when he sees my aching hard cock. 

"Do you want me to suck your cock?"

"Y-yeah."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." He's gonna get it later for calling me that. But right now I need to focus on the task at hand. Speaking of hands, Butchy grabs my cock and licks my head. He licks the whole thing up and down. I didn't even think he could do such a thing. He takes the whole thing in his mouth. His tongue can work miracles. He puts his fingers in my mouth while sucking. Once the fingers are nice and wet, he puts my legs up and pokes my hole. I'm in pure pleasure right now. 

He puts puts one finger in and I moan in pain. I'm not really familiar in this type of thing. Gives me a reassuring look. He then puts another one in. It's getting better. And feels sorta different. Good different. In and out. The two fingers turn into three. The fingers go in and out. That kind of pattern. I don't know when he took off his clothes but now he's purely naked. One he thinks I'm nice and ready he reaches something from his jacket. He takes out a pocket sized bottle of lube and spreads it all over his cock. Butchy's about a couple of inches bigger than me.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Y-yea..."

"How bad do you want it?" He asks me.

"I want your nice lubed up cock in my tight ass." I surprise myself on how I just sounded. Butchy appears to have liked my answer so he does what he's told. 

I can feel his member slowly going in my hole. It first feel like my insides are falling apart. But then Butchy hit that one spot and I go insane. I moan and his thrusts got harder. He comes down to my ear and says," I love you more than the world." 

I kiss him and I moan into the kiss. I start to stroke my cock. I go at the same rhythm of how Butchy is thrusting into me. I come before he does and I have never came so hard in my life. It came out SIX times! About 30 seconds later Butchy comes too. 

He lays next to me on the boat floor, breathing hard.

"I don't know what you do to make me this way Brades but I like it." We clean ourselves up and he takes me back home. When we get there we both snuggle up and go to sleep.


	5. The Day After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

I wake up in bed alone. Ugh. But then I remember what me and Butchy did last night and I get all warm inside. He loves me and I love him back. AND I have a crush on Tanner. AND Tanner likes me a whole bunch. I can't let Butchy know how I feel about Tanner. Never. End of story. But when I think about Tanner my head gets all mixed up. 

I go to the bathroom to take a shower, brush my teeth, and get ready for the day.I then look in the mirror. Damn Brady, you look good. Probably over confident because I have someone like Butchy. I come out getting the sex smell off of me. I go downstairs to eat something when I'm Lela, Chee Chee, and Struts almost tackle me.

"So how did it go?"

"Did you break his heart?"

"If you did I'm gonna punch you in the face!"

"Wait what?"

Lela grabs my hand and leads me to the kitchen. There was a plate of eggs, bacon, and orange juice. She sits me in front of the plate and I eat in silence.

"We made this for you." Lela says kindly. They all sit down at the table with me. "So how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"Your date with Butchy?" Struts says, clearly annoyed. 

"Wait, you guys know?" I say shocked.

"Everyone knows!" Chee Chee says while filing her nails. She files them so much, I'm surprised her nails are even there.

"Who told?"

"Well, Butchy came to us a couple of nights ago and told the three of us that he was in love with you. He didn't know how to say it." Lela says.

"So that's when Lela says that a candle light would be perfect for you. Cause we all know Lela's a romantic." Struts tells me. She looks over at Lela with a disapproving look.

"I'm not a romantic!"

"Yes, yes you are." Both Chee Chee and Struts say at the same time. We all start to laugh and even Lela smiles.

"How did it go for crying out loud?"

"It was perfect." I say day-dreamily I finish my plate and push it forward. "He didn't even tell me where we were going, Butchy just picked me up on his bike and went straight to the docks." 

"Aw!" They all say. 

"And I told him I loved him back." Lela jumps over the table and hugs me.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" 

"Wait why are you guys so cool about this? Isn't it frowned upon in your time?"

"We've been here for a couple of months so we see things Brady. We've learned that things like that are normal and we need to accept it." Struts says. I get surprised by that answer. 

"Yeah, because Struts has her eyes on a certain surfer." Chee Chee says. She looks up from her filing. "It's Giggles."

"I-I don't like Giggles!" She is totally blushing and she knows it. Aw! Struts likes Giggles! That is so cute. And I sound like a fanboy right now.

"It's OK to like who you like, Struts. You won't get judged here." I clarify.

"But I don't even know if she'll like me back." She looks down to her lap. She makes a huge bubble and it pops in her face.

"Are you kidding me?" Chee Chee says. "She has been hinting that she likes you ever since we left! I'll give you an example. Remember the time she asked you to go to this new restaurant last week? You thought she meant it as a girls night out, but in reality she was asking you out!"

"Sh-she was?" 

"Yes!"

Struts abruptly gets up from the table. "I-I have to go!" She runs out the back door of the kitchen toward the beach. 

"Homosexiual love is so cute." Lela says, tilting her head.

"I know what you mean." Chee Chee says.

"Oh Brady I almost forgot. Since your dating Butchy and you two are serious, that makes you an honorary rodent." She claps happily. "Tonight the bikers and the surfers are all having a shindig. The initiation will be there."

"Everyone knows about me and Butchy?" I ask nervously.

"Absolutely everyone. The bikers and the surfers. The only one who's not OK with it is Lugnut. You should talk to him about it." Chee Chee tells me. 

They both get up from the table. "Uh what should I wear?"

"Just your shindig clothes! See you tonight." And with that they both walk out of the room. Lugnut is a problem for later. Tanner knows. And if he doesn't he'll find out tonight. What am I gonna do?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I see Tanner sitting on the rocks on the beach. He's staring out into the ocean. This is kind of strange for Tanner to be doing. Tanner would rather surf than just be sitting on the ocean. He picks up a rock and throws it. The rock skims through the water. I hesitate but I walk and sit next to him. 

"Hey."

"Hey." He says back to me. Tanner doesn't look up at me. He throws another rock. How is this conversation even supposed to go?

"I-I'm sorry." I say shakily. 

"For what?" He says. I don't like this. He knows what I'm sorry for. He just wants to hear me say it. There is no emotion in Tanner's face either. I once said his eyes looked broken, know they're just emotionless. 

"For me not telling you about Butchy."

He does something so un-Tanner like. He turns to me and... punches me in the face. Did you think I would say he kissed me? Nope.

"That was for lying to me you asshole!" He screams. "I liked you alot! And you just mess with my heart!" He starts to cry, that emotionless expression is gone and now filled with pure emotion. He puts his hands to his face while he sobs. I just stand there like an idiot grabbing my right eye. I'm a piece of shit. I am a horrible person. 

I remove his hands from his face and kiss his eyelids. He stood there speechless. He started to kiss my neck, biting down gently. He then slides his tongue between my lips. Our tongues battle for dominance, but he won. His tongue explores my mouth with ease. Going to places I never thought possible. We are in a secluded enough section of the beach where we won't be spotted. So that's good. 

He puts his hands under my shirt, I lean into his touch. He feels every part of my chest and my stomach. Tanner then takes off my shirt, then he takes off his own. I moan into our kiss when he starts to rub my crotch. He is purposely doing this. He wants to take his sweet old time with me. He keeps rubbing my crotch and at this rate I'm gonna come. 

Her stops and puts me on my back. So now, I'm laying on the rock. He slowly-but also painfully- takes off my pants. He just starts sucking. No licking the head, he just starts sucking. 

"You are a horrible person, Brady." He goes back to his sucking. I thought Butchy's tongue was good. I put my hands on his head, but he slaps them away. "No, I'm gonna make this last as long as I want." 

What the hell happened to Tanner? He used to be all sweet and crap. Now he is this dominant beast, who is coming after his prey. Which is me. I'm super turned on right now. 

Oh this is torture. Right when I'm about to come he stops so it won't come out. Where the hell did he learn to do this? Sucks, about to come, stops. Sucks, about to come, stops. Sucks, about to come, stops. In this sort of pattern. I don't know how long he does this but it's agonizingly long.

"T-Tanner, let me come."

"I don't think you deserve it." 

"Please." I beg.

"Give me one good reason why I should." 

He is really gonna do this? Make me give him reasons. Welp, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. "I want your big hot mouth around my cock. I want you to swallow all of my cum. I need you to do this Tanner."

Yep, I got him. He sucks some more and I came. He swallows all of it. And some that came out of his mouth he licked it up. When he's done he gets up to leave. 

"Wait what about you?" I ask.

"I'll take care of myself later." And he leaves without a second glance. I need a shower. Now.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I have about two hours till the shindig. I cannot stop thinking about what happened with Tanner this morning. First he punches me in the face. Second he starts to cry. And third he sucks my cock. He also called me a horrible person. If I'm such a horrible person, then why did he do all of that? 

Whatever. He's the horrible person. Isn't he still dating Lela, and he did all that to me. I should tell her and then we'll see who the horrible person is. Oh my god. What if Tanner tells Butchy about the stuff we did? That would be like the worst thing ever! But if Tanner tells then he'll lose Lela. But he still likes me. So that has to count for something. 

Lugnut. I need to talk to Lugnut. Perfect distraction! I get up from the living room couch and head for Mack's house. Lugnuts always there because he has this huge crush on KiKi. And KiKi always hangs out at the beach near Mack's house. I walk all the way to her house and I see Struts and Giggles.

"Hey Brady!" Giggles says happily. Her and Struts are holding hands. What do people say? I ship them? I think that's how you say it. I ship those two REALLY hard. They are just so cute together! Fanboying right now and it needs to stop.

"Hi, guys. Have you seen Lugnut?" 

"Yep! He's in the attic! Something about a bike part he saw the other day."

"Thanks see you tonight." 

"See you later!" They both say in unison. When they both said it at the same time they laughed.

I walk into Mack's house. I go up the stairs and into the attic. It's like a haunted house up here. There's dust everywhere cloth on furniture. There's even a wardrobe. I wonder if Mack would think it would lead her to Narnia when she was younger. She did read all of the books. I see Lugnut going through an old box. I walk over to him.

"Um, Hi."

"Oh its you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I sit down in a seat in front of him. I get a little nervous of being alone with Lugnut up here.

"Oh, nothing." He obviously means something. "It's just that I didn't know you were into surfers too." 

What does he mean Mack? I'm not into her anymore. And I know he's definitely not talking about-oh shit. Once I figure out he knows about Tanner and me, all the color drains from my face.   
"H-how...?"

"Let's not discuss how I know, let's discuss what you're gonna do for me." 

"What?" I say.

"I won't tell Butchy, but you have to do something for me." He comes over to me and puts his hands on both handles of the seat. He's learning over me now.

"Wh-what do you want me to do?"

"Hmmm... a kiss."

"Come again?"

"I want to know why you have both leaders of the bikers and the surfers hooked. I just want a simple kiss and I won't mention it ever again." He's inches from my face. I can feels his breath on my lips. I cannot do this. It's just a simple kiss Brady, no big deal. I know but this is with a person I've hardly ever talked to before. If I don't do this now he will probably tell Butchy, then Butchy would pumble Tanner! If I do the problem will be solved. 

"Fine." He slowly leans in. He presses his lips onto mine. Is a chaste kiss. Nothing crazy. He puts his tongue in my mouth. Very boring kiss. He seems to be enjoying it because he's moans into the kiss. We can't hold our breaths like   
this for long so we pull.

"That-that-"

"Yeah, yeah. I've had a lot of practice lately. Don't tell anyone or I will hurt you." I get up from my seat and walk down stairs. I get a glass of water to get his taste out of my mouth. I rinse and spit. I do it a couple of times, until I look up at the clock. "Shit!" I run out of the house. I only have an hour to get ready for the shindig.


	6. The Shindig.

I'm all nice and ready for the shindig. I'm wearing my favorite colors and I feel amazing. Tonight I'm going to see my favorite person in the whole wide world! And tonight I'm gonna be an official rodent. Wait, does that mean I'm gonna have to own a bike? Wear leather all the time? I hate leather! The only time I like leather is when Butchy wears it! Surely he can't expect me to wear that stuff.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in!"

Mack walks in my room. She's wearing a nice orange dress with heels. 

"You look nice." I tell her. She gives me a 'really?' look.

"I remember, why I don't let the girls dress me anymore. I can barely walk in these things!"

I laugh and so does she. That's when I remember what happened today.

"Uh, Mack?" 

"Yea?" She sits on my bed next to me. How am I gonna tell her all of this.

"Tanner knows."

"About you and Butchy?"

"Yes."

She sits there and thinks. Mack's really good in these types of situations. She'll know what to do.

"Butchy still doesn't know about Tanner?"

"No." I pull my knees up to my chest and put my head in between. " Why is this so hard?"

"Wait did you confront Tanner?"

I sigh really loud. "Yea."

"What happened?"

I start at the beginning of the morning with the biker girls. Then I found Tanner at the beach and how he sucked my cock and called me a horrible person. And how later I spoke to Lugnut and how he knows and how I kissed him.

"Wait, you like Lugnut too?!"

"No! I just did that so he wouldn't tell anybody about Tanner and me!"

She has a relieved look on her face. "Thank god because of you did, I would have officially named you a man whore." 

"Hey!" I throw a pillow at her and she laughs. "He called me a horrible person Mack. He sucked my dick and called me a horrible person."

"That's what hate sex is supposed to be like Brady. And I didn't need to know he sucked on you." She looks disgusted and I laugh. 

"Welp, time to go m'lady." We both stand up and link arms with one another. We walk all the way to the space between me and Mack's house. It's like a secluded section of land that you can see from the road. You have to walk a pathway to get to the area. But it's open to the beach so that's good. 

We hear music before we even get there. We get on the pathway and the music and lighting becomes more powerful. Mack and I get to the opening which was decked out with food, music, and there was even a DJ. It was like a shindig back in Wet Side Story, but a bit more...modern.  
Chee Chee and Struts walks over to us.

"I'm glad you guys could make it." Struts says smiling. 

"We're glad to be here." My mouth starts to water when I smell the food. Those hamburgers are looking really good right now. I'm not paying attention to the conversation. 

"Brady go get the food already! You're drooling." Mack says. I nod a thank you to her and wave to everybody else. I get to the table filled with hot dogs, hamburgers, cotton candy, soda, fries, where did these people get these things? I fill my plate with one of everything. When I'm about to go and sit down I feel something tug on my shoes. I see a leather glove, go back under the table. The food table by the way is covered in cloth, so you can't see under it. I smile, who else could it be? 

I go under the table to find Butchy, smiling like an idiot. He's eating a plate of food, that has like three hamburgers on top of it. 

"What are you doing under here?" I ask.

"Oh just waiting for my guy." He takes a gigantic bite of one of his three burgers. 

"Is he hot?" He gives me a confused look. Oh yeah. From the 60s. "Hot means sexy."

"He really is." He is already finished with his first burger and picks up another one. I finish eating my hot dog. Then pick up my own burger. 

"I'm waiting for my guy too."

"Is he 'hot'." He emphasizes the word hot.

"He definitely is. He's this bulky biker leader, who has the most sexy body." 

"Is that so?" We put both of our plates down, then come at each other. It's a rough kiss. His tongue raids my mouth in the most dominant way. It's seriously turning me on. I pick up some cotton candy from my plate. I break apart from our kiss and hold it up to him. He comes down and sucks the cotton candy from my fingers. He is now sucking on my fingers, eating away the rest of the cotton candy. He pulls away and looks at me.

" I wanted to give you something." He pulls a box from who knows where and hands them to me. The box was gift wrapped in rose print. I rip the box open to find a rose sitting on top of two fingerless red leather gloves. They were rose red. They were simple but amazing. I look up at him smiling. Butchy picks up the left glove and slid it on my hand. There is Velcro at the wrist so it wouldn't fall off.

"Do you like it he?" He asks nervously. 

"Of course I do!" I give him the most sloppiest kiss I can give someone. He kisses me back, happy that I'm happy. 

"Ugh. The lovebirds are over here." I hear Seacat say. Me and Butchy immediately pull away from each other. Lela comes over to us.

"We've been looking all over for you!" She looks at the glove on my hand. She squeals. "Brady that looks amazing on you!" She goes under the table and goes in between me and Butchy. Way to be a cockblock Lela. She picks up the other glove and slides it on. "You're going to be such a good biker Brady! I know you'll probably still surf and stuff but I know that you'll love to ride. The wind in your face, it's an incredible moment. I could teach you how! Wouldn't that be amazing? Or Butchy could teach you? But if he teaches you he'll be hard on you, but that's just his personality." We nod our heads in agreement to what Lela is saying. I don't know when but Seacat also joined us under the table.

We talk for a couple of minutes until the others join us under the food table. It's now, Butchy, Lela, Seacat, Giggles, Struts, Mack, and me. The only one missing is-

"Are we having a party under the table?" Tanner says excitedly. Of course he would be here. "Let me just scoot in here." That asshole. He sits right between me and Lela. He grabs her hand and kisses it. "How are you my pretty lady?"

Lela blushes. "Oh Tanner!" Tanner doesn't even look my way. I scoot over next to Butchy and rest my head on his shoulder. Tanner looks straight at my hands and is shocked to what he sees. I guess he doesn't approve of the leather gloves. Interesting...

"Rock, paper, scissors shoot!" Mack and Struts are playing rock paper scissors, Struts lost. Everyone's having their own conversation with someone. Butchy's talking to Lela so I don't have anyone to talk to. Well there is Tanner. Should I go down that road? I look at the box that held the gloves. There's still a rose in there. The rose that sat on top of the gloves. The rose is huge and thornless. 

"Hey Butchy?"

"Yea?"

"Do you mind helping me out this on?"

"O-ok." He grabs the rose and puts it gently on top of my ear. We don't break eye contact while he's putting it on. The rose is now hanging from my right ear. 

"Brady you look so cute!" Giggle says.

"Who knew you could look so good in a rose." Seacat compliments.

"Yea." Is all Tanner says. 

"Ooo! This is my favorite song! Let's dance!" And with that everyone left from under the food table, including me and Butchy. He pulled me into the dance floor and we let our bodies do their own thing. I was having a good time until I saw Tanner kissing Lela over in the corner. I can't frown or else Butchy will notice something wrong. So I just keep smiling and dancing, even though I'm super hurt right now.

"Alright everyone!" Chee Chee says over the microphone. The music stops and she starts speaking. "Time to bring out the love birds!" A spotlight shown over me and Butchy. We both start to laugh. He grabs my hand and we walk up to the mini stage. Butchy grabs the mike from Chee Chee and starts to talk. 

"I know I'm not the nicest guy around, but apparently I'm something if I could get a guy like this." He points his thumb in my direction, and everyone starts to laugh. "But I'm happy I did. Now I'm not really good at speeches so I'll keep it short. Brady is now an honorary rodent!" Everyone starts to clap, the bikers seem excited. "Now I know he's a surfer, but we'll make this work." 

Butchy snaps his fingers and that's when Lugnut appears. With a red leather jacket. He smiles at me, and I look at him with disgust. Lugnut passes the jacket to Butchy. Butchy puts the jacket on me and I honestly don't know what to say. On the wrist part of the jacket, on my left wrist it has an 'R' and on my right it has a 'B'. I'm guessing the R is for rodents and the B is for my name.

Everyone starts to applaud like crazy. Butchy dips my down and kisses me. 

"Aw!" Is all I hear from the audience. When we come back up I see Tanner walking away from the crowd and onto the beach. Me and Butchy walk off the stage, Butchy was attacked by Lela and Chee Chee so that gave me the perfect opportunity. I followed Tanner all the way to a secluded part of the beach. It was past Mack's house. 

"Hey." 

"Hey.

I walk up to him and punch his pretty boy face. He falls to the ground, but comes right back up and swung at me. I dodged and tackled him. I'm now on top of him punching him, with both of my fists. Left, right, left, right. I feel tears falling down my face. Why am I doing this? Why do I like them both? Why am I in this situation? I stop punching him and start to sob. I get up and look at him one last time. Shocker. His pretty boy face has only one mark. Huh. Movie magic.

He looks at me. Tanner doesn't know what to do. I was going to run away but he grabs my arm. He pulls me into his chest. 

" Why are we doing this Tanner?" I pull away from him. 

"I don't know. I guess I kind of snapped when I saw you in all that red." He looks down shamefully. 

"No this." I motion between the two of us. "This can't keep going on Tanner. You have Lela and I have Butchy."

He looks up at me. "One last time."

"What?"

"One last time. And we'll never do it again." I know he's lying. He's become addicted to me like I have to him. But I have to stay strong. The first step in curing a problem is admitting you have one. And Tanner's my problem. 

"No. We can't do this. We can still be friends but this has to stop." I start to walk away when he speaks again. 

"I can't be friends with someone I'm in love with."

I freeze from my spot. My breathing becomes erratic. I honestly feel like I'm about to pass out. Maybe I didn't hear that right. Maybe he said something else.

"Wh-what?" I don't turn around to look at him. How can Tanner, one of the stars of Wet Side Story, love me? Is that even possible? Well I got Butchy to love me. I feel like the girl from that werewolf and vampire movie. But I don't love Tanner and the crush I had for him is only a crush. OK if I could rate how much I like Tanner: one being he's OK and ten being 'omg Tanner I totally am in love with you, I'd give em a six. Even though that's only four more numbers to being in love, there's still a long way to go.

"I said I'm in love with you." I hear footsteps from behind me and then Tanner kisses the back of my neck. He puts his arms around me, and keeps kissing my neck.

"S-stop." But I don't move a muscle. 

"C'mon Brady, I know you want this." When the hell did he learn to talk like that?!?! Tanner starts to grind on my body. I can feel his boner grinding on my ass. "Stop denying it."

He starts to lick on my ear, he nibbles on the very top. "I hate to say it, but you look amazing with that rose on your ear."  
He turns me around so I can look at him. I don't. I turn my head to the side so he can't kiss me. 

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop." He waits for my response. I shouldn't do this. I should just walk away cut all ties and go back to the party. We could still be friends, right? Even though Tanner has feelings for me, they'll do away eventually. But I need to have his hands on me. To feel his perfect tanned skin touching my body. I need him to take me with all his might and do it again and again. I want his perfect eyes to look at me with lust and need. Me and Tanner have a problem and it's each other.

I smash my lips onto his and I grab his hand. We run all the way to my house. 20 minutes is all I need and we'll be right back at the shindig. I open the door and go straight to my room. He follows me the whole way. When we get to my room he locks the door behind us. He takes off my pants roughly and turns me around. He slaps my ass cheeks a couple of times before he put his tongue inside. I'm telling you that tongue can work miracles. He rims my hole a couple of times. Once he thinks its nice and wet he puts a finger in with ease. I moan loudly. He puts the finger in and out before he adds another one and another one. Three fingers going in and out. How can something so wrong feel so fucking good? 

"Um, Brady-?"

"In the drawer of the night stand." I say annoyed. If your gonna fuck me at least know where stuff is. Tanner takes off his shorts and lubes up his cock. Once it's ready he enters me. I feel him being welcomed in my body. It starts slow at first then it speeds up.

"Brady, you're so... ugh... tight." Is what he manages to say. I go on my back so I'm facing him. He comes down to kiss me. He slides his tongue right in my mouth, letting our tongues explore each other. He bites on my lip causing me to moan. I've no idea but I have been jerking my cock the entire time. I go with the rhythm of how Tanner pounds me. I go faster and faster until I come. And he soon comes shortly after I do. 

Both of our shirts are covered in come and we need to change fast. He pulls out of me, and I get up. Tanner's breathing hard but doesn't say anything. "That was the last time." I say as I walk out of the room to go change. Even though I said it, this was definitely not the last time.


	7. Good old Rebecca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New ship in this chapter! ;) I own nothing.

I'd get redressed and walk back to the shindig. I don't know where Tanner is and I couldn't care less. OK, that's a lie. I do care for him and the sex was awesome. But I'm with Butchy. It's only been like 45 minutes since I left. So everybody should still be there. 

I walk up to find nobody there. They're at a bonfire at the beach. I walk up behind Butchy, and place my head on top of his. I put my arms over his chest. 

"Hey."

He looks up at me. "Where were you? I was getting worried." I need to think of a good lie. I can't involve Tanner in it. He'll get all jealous. Um... ah ha!

"I needed to get changed because I spilled all this punch on my shirt." I say convincingly. He pulls me onto his lap and examines my body. I'm still wearing all the gifts he gave me. I really do like it all, the red and everything. 

"Your hair's wet." Oh shit. I took a shower. Excuse. Excuse. Excuse. Say the word over and over won't actually get me one! Mack speaks up. 

"How are you lovebirds doing?" She says sitting down next to us. "It's a full moon tonight." 

"Yea." Is all I say. "Kind of creepy."

"Very scary." Chee Chee says with a Cheshire grin. " Time to tell a spooky story." As she finishes that sentence Tanner comes and sits down next to Lela. He kisses her cheek which makes her blush. "Scary enough for a story."

"Chee Chee no! The last time you told one I had nightmares for a week!" Giggles exclaims.

"Come on it will be fun." Struts says while popping her gum. He pulls Giggles onto her lap like how Butchy is doing to me. She whispers something in Giggles' ear and Giggles nods. They are so freaking cute. Stop with the fanboying Brady!

"I'm cool with one." Seacat says.

"Me too." Rascal says also.

"I'll protect you if you get scared." Butchy whispers in my ear. I feel my ears go hot and he chuckles. Why am I so embarrassed? Tanner doesn't even look at me he's too busy making out with Lela to even care. 

"Too much touching surfer." Butchy tells Tanner.

He laughs and pulls away from Lela. "Alright Butchy." He looks dead at me and gives me his white smile. 

"OK, OK, everybody listen." Chee Chee says. " I'm gonna tell you the story of good old Rebecca. " She talks looking directly at the fire. Which really creeps me out.

"Rebecca was a sweet girl, always doing what her parents asked her too. She was born in a rich family and got whatever she wanted. The one thing her parents asked 'Don't go in the basement.'" 

Chee Chee gets up from her seat and walks around all of us in a circle. "Her parents treated her like a puppet. Always making her wear makeup, nice clothes, nice hair. One day Rebecca's parents came up to her, telling her to go outside in the garden for an hour. Rebecca the good girl that she was did what she was told. She went outside and played, but that's when she heard the screaming."

Everybody starts to grow scared at Chee Chee's words. Butchy, has this terrified face and pulls me close. I would laugh if everyone wasn't trying to listen to Chee Chee's story.

"The screaming was coming in the direction of her house. She wanted to go check it out so she did. Rebecca walked in her house and discovered the noise was coming from her basement. Rebecca noticed that the ribbon in her hair had fallen off. Now Rebecca loved ribbons more than she did life. She had ribbons of every color and loved everyone of them. She walked up to the basement door and opened it."

"Why is she going in the basement?!" Seacat yells. Seacat and Rascal are sitting kind of close. They have both of their arms hooked. Is it because they're scared or...

"She walked down the creaking steps each step leading toward the screaming. Each scream getting louder and louder and then...!" We all lean in toward Chee Chee waiting for the ending. "Rebecca wakes up hanging from the ceiling. 'Mom, what's going on?' 'You are going to be the perfect daughter!' Her mother says excitedly. 'H-how?' 'With this.' Her mother walked up to her. With sewing needles and a strings. Her mother sews in the strings causing blood to gush out of her body. She screamed in pain wanting her mother to stop. Once her mother was finished, Rebecca was the perfect puppet. Her mother could move her and control her when ever she wanted. But Rebecca had enough of being the perfect daughter. Even though she was in pain she could take on her mother. So Rebecca took her mother and hung her on the ceiling." 

Everyone is shocked that a mother would do that to her own child and is curious as what Rebecca will do.

"Rebecca took some of her favorite ribbons and made her own mother sew them into herself. Once her mother was all sewed up..." Chee Chee screams, "Rebecca killed her!"

This is what basically happens. Giggles starts to cry into Struts shoulder of how scary it was. Mack starts booing Chee Chee of how horrible the story was. Tanner and Lela look confused as if the entire story flew over their heads. Seacat and Rascal are still screaming and are holding onto each other. And Butchy is holding onto me so tight I can't breath. 

"Really? That's where the story ends." Mack says annoyed. 

"Rumor has it, that if you see ribbons in the next three days of this story, Rebecca is coming for you." Chee Chee yawns. "I'm gonna go to sleep." And with that she starts walking to Mack's house. 

"We're gonna go too." Rascal says. He and Seacat, still having hooked arms walk back to my house.

"Us too." Struts picks up Giggles bridal style and walks to Mack's house. "Wait up!" Mack says walking with them. 

OK I did not plan this. But it's just me, Butchy, Tanner, and Lela. Just act normal. No ones talking. Their just enjoying the quietness, Brady, thats all. Perfectly normal. 

"Welp I'm tired. Butchy mind walking me?" 

"OK." We both get up and he walks over to Lela kisses her cheek and wish her goodnight. He fists bumps Tanner and Tanner looks up and me and smiles. 

"Goodnight Brady." He says. 

"Night guys." I say. Butchy comes back over to me we interlock our hands and walk back to my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the story sucked! No smut in this chapter, but majorly in the next one.


	8. A night alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a lot of smut and fluff in this chapter! I own nothing.

So, no ones here. My house that is. They're all at Mack's house watching some movie and I'm stuck here by myself. It's not that bad. I'm just trying to go to sleep, and its not working. I'm really super thirsty so I walk down to the kitchen. 

I get a drink of water, and I chug it down. I refill it and drink another. I set the glass in the sink, and before I go back to my room I hear screaming. I turn around and I see it's coming from the basement door. There is a door in my kitchen that leads to my basement. The screaming stops and I hear sobbing. 

Nope nope nope. Not going down there. But there could be someone in the house. I'm not in a horror movie Brady! But, Brady, if you don't go, someone could try to kill us! I'm not a blond that plans on being killed thank you very much. 

I hear steps coming up from the basement. Oh my god. Its probably Rebecca trying to kill me and make me into one of her ribbon puppets! I DO NOT plan on being a surfer who is made out of ribbons. 

I grab a random bat from out of nowhere. I put my back to a wall near the basement door. Once the door opens I swing with all my might at whoever opens it. 

Tanner falls all the way down to the basement. He stops once he reaches the basement floor. 

"Tanner?!" I run down the steps shutting the door behind me. I turn the basement light on and look at Tanner. He's grabbing his head and I can see blood. I grab his wrist so I can see. Wow. He can really fall down the stairs good. Tanner's only has a cut on his forehead. 

"I-it's nothing..." He tries to gives me a reassuring smile. I give him a look. I take my thumb and push it down hard on the cut. 

"Ah! What was that for?!"

"Don't say everything's fine when it's not."

Mack's first aid kit should be here somewhere... Ah, there it is. I pick it up and bring it near Tanner. I open it and pick up a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a rag. I pour the alcohol on the rag and rub the rag on Tanner's forehead. He screamed in pain. I didn't move the rag no matter how much Tanner moved. You'd think coming from a movie he'd be immune to this sorta stuff. Once the bleeding stopped, I covered the wound. 

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Mack showed me. Ya know, for emergencies."

"Well, thank you."

I put the things away, and put the box where I found it. I notice Tanner's eyes were puffy. He gets up and sits crossed legged on the couch. My basement is refurbished. It has carpet and the walls are painted. I was supposed to move down here and make my room an office for my mom. But that's when the movie characters came, and we needed the space. 

"Why were you crying?" I say sitting next to him. He starts to play with his fingers.

"Why did you hit me in the face with a bat?"

"I thought you were that girl Rebecca trying to kill me..." He looks at me and bursts out laughing. My ears go hot. I look up at him and realized he's shirtless and in pajama pants. Does he look good like that. I could just stare at that perfect body all day. I notice him staring at my legs and I look down. I'm not wearing any pants. Just my boxers. 

I blush like a school boy. It's like he doesn't have a shirt and I don't have any pants. We're both half naked but in our own ways.

We look straight at each other at the same time. I lick my lips. I crash my lips in his. Our tongues battle for dominance, and I can hear the slurping noises that they make. His tongue wins and controls my tongue to do whatever he wants. He is now on his back against the couch and I'm on top of him. He rubs our crotches together and I can feel my cock go even more hard, if that's even possible. 

Tanner starts to bite my neck with his perfect teeth and starts to bite in a T form. We pull apart.

"C-can I...?" I stare straight at those perfect nipples of his. 

"S-sure." He says. We're doing this like we've never had sex before. It's like we are exploring new territories of each other. 

I bite down gently on the sensitive piece of skin and he moans lightly. I do it again and he moans again. Lightly. Not enough in my book. I bite down hard and he moans like I've never heard anyone moan before. I go for the right one and I bite down even harder. 

"Aaaahh..." I hear Tanner say.

He takes off my boxers and exposed my erect dick. I take off his his pajama pants (he's not wearing underwear by the way, wink wink), and Tanner rubs our cocks together. He swings his hips up and down, and I follow his rhythm. He shoves his tongue back in my mouth, and grabs both of my ass cheeks. Tanner spreads them both apart trying to feel everything. He rims my hole with his finger, absorbing the feeling. 

Tanner grabs a bottle of lube from under the couch. While he's lubing up his finger I have to ask.

"Why is there so much lube in my house?" 

"Because you live with a lot of guys."

"Oh, and I think Seacat and Rascal like each other."

"Yeah I'm just waiting for them to tell me."

"I doubt they even know they like each other."

"Yes."

He puts one finger in, and I'm in paradise. Tanner puts his other finger in and starts scissoring. He stretches out my hole and I moan into his shoulder. While he's doing his thing, he gives me the bottle of lube. I open the cap and lube up his cock. Once we're both done he slowly enters my body. He starts to lick my collarbone, and he laughs. 

"W-what?" I can barely say.

"You taste like the ocean." OK?

Tanner starts to speed up. I start to jerk my own aching cock. He starts to nibble on my ear, whispering things.

"You like it when I fuck you?"

"Y-yes..."

Where did he learn to talk like that? I know it wasn't from Wet Side Story!

He pounds even faster not slowing down. His entire cock goes out of my ass, before going straight back in. "You're so handsome Brady." He talks into my shoulder. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." He keeps saying it but I'm to focused at the task at hand. Speaking of hands. 

I go and grab one of Tanner's hands. I take his index finger and start to suck on it. I wetten it up. I can feel his cock go even harder, if that's even possible. My jerking and his pounding go insane and we both come. He shoots out five times in my ass. And I four. I topple on the ground in front of the couch. He seems to find it funny that I fell because he laughs. My bodies exhausted from all that pounding.

Tanner gets up from the couch and takes me to the shower we have downstairs here in the basement. He turns the faucet on and we wash ourselves with cold water. We go in and he grabs the bar of soap. Tanner starts to wash my back and... other body parts. Once he's all done he starts to wash himself. While he's doing that I grab the shampoo.

"Can I?"

He smiles, "Sure."

He sits down in the tub while I wash his hair. Apparently his hair can get wet while washing himself. Movie magic. I move my fingers in circles washing his head, and he moans in pleasure. His hair is really soft, I wish it would stay like this all the time. 

"Your hair's really soft."

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

Once I'm done I wash all the soap away. He grabs the shampoo and motions me to sit down. Tanner squirts the gel in his hands and gets to work. My hair is a little bit longer than Tanner's, but he seems to be doing just fine. He's good at this. He goes in circles like I did with his. It's like a massage. I start to get really relaxed by his hands, that I start to close my eyes. He jolts me awake before I fall asleep. 

"You don't want to sleep in here, you might drown." He says as if I don't know.

We both get our of the tub and we dry ourselves off. Once we are all dry I get some clothes from the dryer, and we put them on. I'm not sleepy like before, so we go back upstairs to watch TV. I go to the living room and turn on the TV. I put some random channel on and we watch. Tanner puts his head on my lap, but I don't say anything. I start to stroke his damp hair feeling the softness. 

"Tanner?"

"Yea?"

"Why were you screaming?"

"Because of my nightmares." Nightmares?

"Why do you have nightmares?" I feel like I'm talking to a toddler.

"Because of that place." I knew it. There is no possible way Tanner could have just walked out of that place normally. The police offered him doctors to go to, for him to get help, but he denied them. Anyway, the FBI was able to locate a warehouse miles from here, only to find it empty. People were definitely there, but by the time they got there, whoever was inside was long gone. 

"What are they about?"

He doesn't look away from the TV. "I'm usually in that room. The one they kept me in. I was so worried. I always think, 'I hope Brady's not in here.' I'd always hear the screaming of other people around me. Nothing really happens just me waiting for that man to come in. Once he comes and the door clicks shut, I always wake up. Hah, that rhymed."

I look at him mortified. He was worried about me being in there with him. I was a wreck, because it was my fault. Now he's a wreck because it's still my fault. What am I gonna do? I can't tell anyone because Tanner hasn't told anyone what happened to him. He hasnt even told Lela, and THAT'S saying something. Lela would- 

Lela.

I'm cheating on my boyfriend's sister's boyfriend! What would she do if she found out about this? She would be heartbroken! And don't get me started about Butchy. He would kill Tanner for cheating with me, then he would kill Tanner AGAIN for cheating on his sister! 

"What about Lela?"

He takes his head off my lap. Tanner looks at me concerned "What about her?"

"What about her feelings in all of this? What would happen if she found out?" 

He gives me this dark expression I've never seen before. It's so... UnTanner. "What about your feelings in all this? Because I'm the only one expressing them here."

"I-I..."

"You what?" This is not going to end well.

"I like you, a lot Tanner, but I love Butchy. And you should be in love with Lela not me." He gets up from the couch he has this calm expression to him. Which scares me. 

"Only like?"

"Yea." 

Tanner goes on a rampage. He starts to destroy all of my mom's vases that are aligned perfect on the bookshelf. Then he grabs the entire bookshelf and slams it toward the ground. He grabs some broken glass and starts scratching anything he sees. I jump from the couch to stop him. I ran over to him and grab his shoulder. 

Tanner quickly turns around rage in his eyes. Tanner cuts my face with the piece of glass. I fall on the floor.

I slowly raise my hand onto my face, when I pull my fingers away there's blood on them.

"I-is that b-blood?" Tanner asks surprised. 

We've fought before but never this far. I don't say anything, I look at him horrified.

"Brady, I-"Is the last thing he says before Butchy tackles him.


	9. When 'a night alone' gets interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

"Are you insane?!" Butchy screams. I haven't seen him this angry since... never.

Tanner just sits on the couch looking ashamed. I know it was just the rage but I didn't think he would try and do something like this. Everyone's here, cleaning up the mess Tanner made. Lela's sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Tanner.

I'm sitting on a chair while Mack gets a good look at me. 

"It's just a cut, so it should heal. But if it was any deeper he would have been scarred." She says loudly so everyone can hear. 

"Oh, thank goodness!" Giggles says.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Tanner mumbles.

"You don't get to talk!" Butchy yells.

"We felt bad that you guys were alone so we came here too surprise you." Chee Chee says while picking up some books that fell from the book shelf.

"I'm just happy we got here in time." Rascal added.

"What were you guys doing any way?" Struts asks.

Tanner and I don't say anything. Does he want to start or should I? I could tell everyone the truth. Or I could just lie. I'm not that good of a person, so guess which one I chose?

"Tanner got mad at me for breaking his surfboard." I answer, while Mack patches up my face. She gives me a look, signaling that she knows I'm lying. Everyone else doesn't question it. 

"For a stupid reason like that?!" Butchy roars.

"Butchy, you know that if someone did something to your bike you would flip." I calmly say to him.

"But I wouldn't try to kill them!" 

"I didn't try to kill him!" Tanner shrieks. He stands walking over to Butchy. They stand close to each other, which scares me.

"Then what did you try to do huh? Because I clearly saw you do it, and so did everyone else!" Butchy fists his hands. 

"It was an accident!" 

"Sure it was." Before they could throw fists I run between them and push them away from each other. Tanner and Butchy both looked shocked but didn't argue.

"You both need to stop!" 

"But he almost-!"

"He didn't, OK Butchy! I'm alright. And fighting won't make it any better. Look, Tanner I know it was an accident but... I don't think I can forgive you now. So just leave me alone for a while." I say. Everyone looks at Tanner and Tanner just looks pissed. He looks at the surfers as if signaling them to come with him but they don't move.

"Let's go guys!" None of them move.

"Tanner, ever since you've came back you've acted different." Rascal says.

"And not good different." Seacat adds.

A look of betrayal shoots across his face. Tanner looks over to Lela. He walks up to her and she backs away. 

"I thinks it's best for you to go now." Is all she says. Tanner gives one last looks to me, his eyes glassy with tears. He gives me a 'look at what you've done face' and runs out the door.

Lela bursts into tears not believing she just said that. Chee Chee and Mack go and comfort her. Butchy comes up to me and hugs me close.

"I'm sorry I over reacted." He grips me tighter. Butchy inhales my scent. "I can't lose you because I love you so much." He whispers.

"You big softie." I chuckle.

"Me a softie?" He looks at me dead in the eyes with all seriousness and I burst out laughing. I stop laughing when I hear Lela's muffled sob. 

"Where will he go?" She sobs.

"He just needs time to think, that's all." Mack replies. 

I don't say anything. Butchy sits next to his sister and calms her down. Everyone else starts to finish cleaning. Once we are all done Lela seems to have calmed down. 

"Wait, why was Tanner's head patched up?" Struts asks.

"Oh, because before he went on a rampage, I thought he was that girl Rebecca and I hit him with a bat." Everyone was silent for a moment. Until everyone started laughing. We start to talk about random things until Seacast fell asleep Rascal's shoulder. Rascal didn't move a muscle while Seacat slept.

"He's so peaceful when he's sleeping." Chee Chee says.

"You guys look good together." Giggles adds. 

"R-really?" Rascal's face turns red while we all nodded our heads. I'm sitting on Butchy's lap watching Seacat's chest rise up and down. 

"You should take him to bed. There's a couch go downstairs." I say.

"How...?"

"Pick him up." Butchy responds.

Rascal picks Seacat up bridal style and carries him to the basement. They just need a little push to admit their feelings. 

"We need to get them together."

"Yeah, the sexual tension is enormous between those two." Chee Chee remarks.

"But how?" Struts asks.

"We could lock them in a room until they admit their feelings?" Giggles says. 

"Baby, no." Struts says to her girlfriend.

"Ugh, why are boys so difficult?" Chee Chee says.

"Because they don't like to admit their feelings." Lela says. Everyone looks at her. 

"True." I say. I look at Giggles and Struts. "Girls are easier because they like to talk about their emotions."

They both nod absorbing the new information. "That makes a lotta sense." Struts says.

I yawn. "Welp I'm gonna go to sleep." I get up from Butchy's lap. "Goodnight guys." Butchy gets up with me. He kisses his sister goodnight and says farewell to everyone else. I grab his hand and I put my head against his shoulder. When we get to my room, I go all the way down to my boxer. Butchy takes off all of his clothes except for his boxers as well. We both snuggle up on each other.

"You think he'll be alright by himself?"

"I hope not."

"Butchy..."

"Look, I don't know what happened tonight but I know he likes you. I don't know how far but he does. And I won't let him have you."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I wake up with Butchy holding on to me. 

"Good morning, beautiful." I take insult to beautiful. I'm not a girl!

"I'm not beautiful. Do I look like a girl?"

"Um..."

"Don't answer that!"

I feel something hard poking at me. Through his boxers Butchy's erection shows. I cup his crotch with my hand, and start to rub it. 

"Seems like your nice and ready."

"Brades, we don't have time..." He says that even though I know he wants it. I like his muscular chest, all the way down until I reach his boxers. I'm under the covers, and I mouth his erection. He moans like we've never done this before. I tug his boxers and he pulls his hips up. And that's when I see his aching shoot up in the air. It looks like it's been hard for a while.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Awhile..."

"Were you watching me sleep?"

He doesn't answer so I lick it like a lollipop. Butchy fucking WHIMPERS. Butchy the leader of the ever so scary bikers, fucking WHIMPERS. He can hear the slurping noise I make, and he grows harder even more. 

"B-Brades..."

"Hm?"

"Can you hurry up?"

Here we go now he wants to take over. I lick his head one last time before going down on him. I move my tongue so I can get all the good spots. Butchy puts his hands on my head so I can take more of him. I choke on his cock and come up for air. I breath heavily until I go back down again. I move his balls around with my fingers while sucking. When did I get so good at this? Maybe I'm just gifted.

I feels his cock stiffen, and he comes deep in my throat. I swallow it all. And the some that came out of my mouth I licked it all up. I go up and kiss him deeply. 

"I love you."

"Me too. Your turn."

"What?" 

"You heard me."

We switch places while he goes under the covers. Apparently Butchy doesn't know what foreplay is because he goes straight down on my cock. No licking or anything just straight down. He moves his tongue around my cock, while inside his mouth. 

"I'm gonna suck you real good, it's gonna make you come."

"I'd like to see you try." I challenge.

His answer was to go straight down my cock again. I hate it when he just does that! OK maybe not hate... maybe I hate being surprised when he does it? Butchy licks my balls and puts them in his mouth. He jerks my cock frantically, while sucking on my balls. Butchy stops jerking and places his index finger on the tip of my cock. That spot is very sensitive, so my defense was to pull back, but Butchy stopped me. 

"Looks like I found the spot."

He licks the tip of my cock and I go crazy. I scream like crazy and I come all over his face. 

"Aaaahh!"

I pull him up and lick the come from his face. We end up making out from my licking. His tongue is deep in my throat when Mack and Chee Chee enter the room.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah!" Mack says.

"My eyes, I can't see!" Chee Chee screams. She covers her eyes with her hands. I quickly cover both of us with the blanket before anything else happens. 

"Hey guys what are you- aaaah!" Kiki comes in and immediately turns around without moving from her spot.

"H-hey Kiki, you're back from the trip, how was it?" I say to calm things down.

"Well the trip didn't involve things like this!" She says. Her ears start turning red. I look over ast Chee Chee whose still covering her eyes. Then I look to Mack whose just giving us a disapproving look. 

"We'll meet you there." Mack says. She grabs both of the other girls hands and walks them out. Meet them where? I look over at Butchy to see his face super red. I laugh. Then I ask him a question.

"Where are we going?" I ask out of curiosity.

He gives me a serious look. "Wet Side Story."


End file.
